Selina and Brianna  Hot Chicks in Love
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: Seblaine week day 2 - genderbent Seblaine. Selina Smythe and Brianna Anderson take on the world. Or, um, a bake sale. 911 words.


Seline rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes. Staring back at her was two of the biggest brown eyes she'd ever seen.

Brianna bit her lip and giggled, "I love watching you sleep."

Seline moved over some more, hovering over Brianna on her back, "And I love watching you writhe and come apart under my fingers."

"Selly, I swear."

Seline frowned and ran her hands up and down Brianna's thigh.

"You are so lucky you're hot. You're the only one who can get away with calling me that."

Brianna wriggled, trying to catch Seline's hand and hold it.

"But you're my Selly. My Selly-bo-belly."

"Stop it before I kick you out of this bed and fuck you on the floor."

Brianna raised her eyebrow, "Is that a promise, Selly?"

Seline dove in, pressing her lips against Brianna's, possibly to shut her up.

A bit later in the morning than planned, they were in Seline's car headed toward Lima.

"So, where're we going again?"

Brianna, looked away from her passenger window, misted with her breath and a heart drawn in the fog.

"We're going somewhere today?"

Seline rolled her eyes, "Kate was yammering on about something. I wasn't listening but I was pretty sure you said we'd be there. 'With bells on', whatever the fuck that means."

Brianna blinked a few times before she remembered, "Oh yeah. She and Dani were doing the bake sale at her mom's shop. For the GSA at McKinley."

"Ew, no. Text her and say there's too much traffic. We're not doing the 'Civil Rights Rally' this early in the day."

Brianna pinched her girlfriend's arm, "We're not selling them! We're going for support. And she said we'd get a free cupcake each."

Seline mulled it over, tapping her nails against the steering wheel.

"Fine. But you so owe me for this."

Brianna stuck out her tongue; "It's that bookstore two blocks over."

Seline made a lane change so she could turn on the right street, "And that tongue is giving me ideas about exactly what you owe me in return for this."

After some backseat making out and a quick re-application of lip-gloss, they walked through the doors of the Hummel Book Nook.

"You guys made it!"

Kate dove in for a quick hug with Brianna while Dani and Seline exchanged air kisses on the cheek. Dani and Brianna hugged as well.

"Kate."

"Seline."

A curt nod and Kate and Brianna walked off, arm in arm, to the bake sale's table.

"So how much begging did Bri have to do to get you down here?"

Seline pushed her sunglasses up on her head, "She didn't have to beg. I mean, she begged a little bit. But not about this."

Dani scrunched her nose.

"So I heard we get some complimentary cupcakes."

"In the back, sugar addict."

Seline tossed her hair back with false haughtiness as she walked toward the back. Brianna trotted behind her.

"Kate said we should eat our cupcakes before her mom tries to sneak another one."

The girls walked into the employee lounge where Bertha Hummel-Hudson was eyeing the half-empty platter.

"Brianna, nice to see you. Hello, Seline."

The girls chimed with synchronous harmony, "Hi, Mrs. H."

She darted another look toward the baked goods before sighing.

"Might as well go out and check out how sales are going. I'll see you girls later."

The girls waved and smiled, "Bye, Mrs. H."

Once the older woman was out the door, they dove in, picking out their respective cupcakes.

"Oh, god, don't tell Kate – it's like heaven in my mouth. Well, a different kind of heaven in my mouth."

Brianna nodded, "It's okay, I won't say anything if we open up our relationship to include this cupcake as a third partner."

Seline whimpered after another bite, "Deal."

Brianna was scraping the last crumbs from the bottom of the cup into her mouth when Seline noticed the bit of icing on the corner of her lips.

"Hon, you got some icing on you."

Brianna licked the wrong side.

"No, hold on."

Seline wiped it at the same moment Brianna's tongue darted out, the two brushing slightly.

The two began kissing and everything, miraculous cupcakes included, was forgotten. They were too enraptured in each other to hear the door open.

"Are you two seriously doing that so close to my cupcakes?"

They separated and wiped at their mouths.

Seline excused it, "I just wanted a taste of her cupcake."

Dani laughed while Kate snatched the tray away, "Yeah, I'm sure you did."

Brianna scooted closer to Kate, following her out, "Oh god, I'm sorry Kit-Kat, I'll stay and help for a bit to make it up."

Seline made an upset face and Dani barely hid her laughter.

"Shut up."

Dani rolled her eyes, "Lose the 'tude and I might show you the nice little corner on the second floor where you can't hear most of the commotion."

Just then, a loud screech came from the front of the store – the celebration of the arrival of Kate's friends Brett and Santiago.

"Lead the way, DK."

Dani lightly shoved her by the shoulder, "You start that shit again and I'll rip out your pretty little extentions."

"Aw, do you want me to be like Bri and call you 'Dandelion'?"

Dani hugged her tightly – almost squeezing the air of her lungs, "You're so funny. Selly-bo-belly."

"I hate everyone in this store."

Dani laughed, "We love you too."


End file.
